Baby Come Back
by ellySakura
Summary: She's annoying. But she's everything to me. Sasusaku oneshot.


**Hello readers! I was bored so I wrote this story while listening to the song Bad Boy by Big Bang. I LOVE that song! It was just too sweet!**

**Hope you like it! Comments and reviews are welcomed :)**

**I don't own Naruto! .**

**Baby Come Back...**

Sasuke shut the door closed roughly and left as quickly as he can, leaving his crying girlfriend inside his apartment. It was another fight they had, and the reason was only the smallest thing that anyone could think of. Sasuke rode his motor bike furiously without looking back. As he rode further in the cold night, the burning anger in his heart slowly disappearing. He turned calmer when he stopped by the ocean, his favourite place to be alone and calm himself.

The sound of the wave crushing the rocks soothed him. He tried to recall what had happened just now between him and his pink-haired girlfriend. Their countless fight made him wondered why they were fighting after all. All he could remember was the picture of him screaming at her like a maniac, her crying features and the sound of the door slammed hard. He cringed at the thought of his crying girlfriend. He had always been the reason of her tears. But, why is she still being stuck to him?

He leaned into the pole and stared into the dark night. He tried to memorize the last time he ever make her smile. When was it? Last week? Last year? Last night? Wait, she smiled at me after we finished our dinner, right? No, she always smiles at me. She would keep smiling even if I told her to stop it. It annoyed me because she always smiles for no reason. It was why I always ended up scolding her. When she pretended to ignore what I said to her, it annoyed me further and I would scold her again, saying that she's annoying. Then, she would start crying and asked me what did she do wrong, and I would lose my temper and shouted at her like crazy, making her cried even louder. Feeling annoyed, I would leave the house to search for some solace.

But, later, she would still welcome him home warmly. She would always run to him and hugged him, begging for forgiveness and asking him not to leave her. Why, Sakura? Why do you always been the one who would ask for forgiveness? Why are you still clinging to me? You're a nice and good girl; I'm just a suck and bad guy. You deserve someone better than me. Someone that can make you smiles every day, not making you cry every day like I did. The more you get to know me, the more you're going to get hurt.

But, if let her go, who is going to look after me when I'm sick? Who's going to wake me up with a soft 'good morning' kiss? Who's going to cook for me every time I got home from work? Who's going to pull me into her arms and calm me down whenever I woke up in the middle of night because of my nightmares? Who's going to put bandages and plasters on my arms and body after I ran into a fight? And who's going to cry for me when I got into the emergency room for broken ribs and arm?

Sasuke shook his head furiously. No, he can't lose her! He couldn't afford to lose her! She meant everything to him! He may always thought that she is annoying, making her cry, broke her heart endlessly and many more, but he remember telling her that he's going to marry her when he got enough money. He could still remember how happy she was when he told her that. He couldn't imagine sleeping and waking up next to another woman other than Sakura. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smile for a day. He couldn't imagine not seeing her face even for a day!

As fast as lightning, he rode his motor bike back to his apartment. A lot of things went through his mind. Is she trying to leave him while he was gone? Is she still at home right now? Does she hate him now? He could feel his eyes burning with tears as he thought about all that. He needs to hurry, or he might really lose her. Is it already too late? He bit his lower lips and rode even faster.

He reached his apartment and pushed the elevator's button desperately. Unfortunately, it was going upward and he couldn't wait anymore. He decided to use the stairs even though his house was at the 7th floor. When he got to the 3rd floor, Sakura got out of the elevator, with two plastic bags with her!

Panting hardly, he ran towards his home and saw Sakura's shoes were not there. He began to regret everything he did. He went in and searched through the house, all the while calling for her name desperately. However, nobody answered. He ran out to the balcony and looked downward. He saw a glimpse of a pink-haired woman under a big tree. He went down quickly, not minding to see if the elevator was available or not anymore.

When he got to the ground floor, he found that the pink-haired woman was gone. He was sweating all over, and he had no idea where she had gone to. How the hell am I supposed to search for her in this dark night? Suddenly, he remembered his cell phone. Tch. Why didn't I use this from the beginning? He tried to call her and waited for her to answer.

At first, she didn't answer. Then, he tried again. He could hear her weak voice from the other line.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura, where the hell are you right now?"

Sakura turned silent for a while. Then she said,

"Sasuke-kun, if you're only going to shout at me again, don't find me anymore."

Sasuke was really shocked at her words.

"Sakura, tell me where are you?" he asked impatiently.

She didn't answer, and she ended the call.

Sasuke was startled by her. He stared at his phone exasperatedly. He tried to call her again, but her phone was switched off. He cursed and ran to get his motor bike. He went to search around his apartment, then around the neighborhoods. It was really cold, and he couldn't find her anywhere. He went to Ino's house, but she was not there too. He tried to call her again, but he still couldn't reach her. He really regretted what he had done all this time. He remembered one place that she might have been.

The cherry blossoms park. He rode as fast as he can, hoping that it was still not too late.

When he reached at the park, nobody was there. He stared at the falling petals. They were so calming and beautiful, just like her. He stepped towards the biggest cherry blossom tree and touched it. This was where they met each other for the first time. He rested his forehead on the tree trunk.

She's gone.

"Sakura... Forgive me. Please, don't leave me!" he whispered, ignoring the tears that slide down his cheeks.

His phone rang suddenly. He took it out weakly, but widened his eyes when he saw the caller's name.

"Sakura!" he nearly shouted.

"Sasuke-kun, come home." she whined with sobbing voice.

He went home straight away. When he got home, he saw Sakura sitting on the couch while hugging her knees. She seemed surprised to see him there so fast. He approached her quickly and stood in front of her. She looked so scared, maybe she was afraid that he would shout at her again. Sasuke felt guilty. He leaned into her and rested his forehead on her shoulders.

"I'm... Sorry." she whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't leave me again, Sakura."

Sakura's tears fell again.

"Please forgive me. I always make you cry. You're a good girl, Sakura. But I always hurt you. I' m really... cruel. I think, it would be better if I let you go so that you go and be happy with another man, but-"

"No! I don't want to be with anyone other than you!" she said firmly.

They were silent for a while. Then Sasuke suppressed a small chuckle.

"Really? Then, I'll say... I couldn't afford to lose you too."

Sasuke backed away to get a good view of her face. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to give you this on your birthday but... I don't think I could wait any longer. I don't want to lose you anymore." he said and took out something from his pocket.

Sakura gaped when she saw a beautiful ring in a navy blue velvet box in front of her. Then she looked at Sasuke, and was surprised to see his blushing expression.

Blushing Sasuke looked away and said,

"W-will you marry me?"

Sakura cried in joy and nodded repeatedly.

"Oh, yes, Sasuke-kun! I will!" she said happily.

Sasuke felt relieved. She was happy again, but... Why is she crying?

"What's wrong, Sakura? Why are you crying?"

Sakura chuckled. Sasuke never knew about the tears of joy. She saw him sighed heavily.

"All I ever do is making you cry..." he murmured.

"I don't mind crying the tears of joy, Sasuke-kun." she smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should practice to make me laugh when we're married soon."

Sasuke took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I guess. I'm just a bad boy, Sakura. What do you expect me to do to make you happy?"

Sakura giggled and snuggled into Sasuke's warmness. She felt a new feeling of bliss was overwhelming her.

"Then, be my one and only bad boy."

"Sure." Sasuke smirked mischievously.

Sakura yelped when Sasuke scooped her into his arms, bridal-style and brought them towards their bedroom.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Let's save it for our wedding night." she moaned.

"No, can't do. I'm a bad boy after all."

Sakura giggled with glee. She's going to start a new life with her bad boy, as husband and wife.


End file.
